


Slither on Over v2

by amythestice



Series: Art Attack [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: Crowley comes for Cake version 2Inspired by herebewyverns Standards Must be Maintained
Series: Art Attack [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760725
Kudos: 7





	Slither on Over v2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herebewyverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewyverns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standards Must Be Maintained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982025) by [herebewyverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewyverns/pseuds/herebewyverns). 



> Now that I've had a bit more practice....


End file.
